Summer Blaze and Winter Frost
by FireAngel312
Summary: A one-shot for a character I had an idea for (Though, perhaps not entirely original.)


It was early morning, the air still slightly chilly from the fading winter. It left a chill on his skin despite his high temperature. He rubbed the skin on his arms hard and then brought his hands up to his mouth and blew into them. The flicker of flames could be seen just between the cracks in his fingers. He hated the cold and, more importantly the snow.

John seemed like any ordinary seventeen year old. He was tall, almost six feet, but he was just shy a few inches. He was obviously scrawny, easily seen by the fact that he only wore a black t-shirt on his upper body. He wore black pants to match his shirt. He wore no shoes. His coal black hair fell in front of his face; he used his fingers to comb the shoulder length hair behind his ear. The only thing that set him apart from others was his eye color. His eyes were colored red with visible streaks of orange.

The orbs of red and orange scanned the surrounding area and spotted frost gathering on the grass of lawns. He grimaced.

"Your works done here Jack, it's my turn," John said to himself. He smiled as he walked over to the nearest lawn. He puffed up his cheeks and blew hot air over the ground; it immediately ran over the frost covered grass. It melted the frost within seconds. John allowed himself a self-serving smile and moved on; continuing his work on the rest of the lawns and whatever else was covered in frost. It didn't take long due to the sun's, which had risen in the time that had passed, heat.

By this time, people had also woken, and were up and about. Children ran across lawns and threw streets well adults called their names. Teenagers roamed in groups talking about the new things. And adults were busy getting from their homes to their jobs, or to whatever other place they needed to get to. They did all these without acknowledging John's existence.

And John watched them without any choice but to acknowledge their existence. He neither grew old nor died. He could not speak to or touch a regular human being. The ones who could be his companions were always busy, or the just weren't his cup of tea. He was alone in a sense.

He had accepted this fact.

He knew he once lived, as to when and as who, he didn't know; nor cared to learn. If he had tried to uncover his past, that would have meant he had not accepted the state in which he lived now. He also did not want to learn about those who had been in his life before his new one. He didn't want to know who he hurt with his departure. Maybe one day he would learn, but he didn't care now. He had a responsibility, and that was to bring in spring and summer.

Through the thoughts that clouded his mind, John spotted something that reeled him back to reality. On the window of a nearby house that he had passed, ice fanned out from a corner. John grimaced for the second time that morning.

"I thought I had already taken care of you," John mumbled to himself, though it was not really needed. He walked up to the window and blew hot air onto it. It melted and a half-smile adorned his face, which was replaced by frown nearly a second later.

Above the porch of the house hung a light bulb. And as cold air bit into John's exposed arms, frost appeared. It grew around the bulb as if it had a life of its own. As the frost finished incasing the bulb, John lifted his eyes to see a lone figure standing on the porch stair railings and leaning on a wooden support beam.

"It's been awhile Blaze. What? Almost a decade?" the figure asked.

The figure wore brown tattered pants and a light blue hoody just as worn looking. A mop of snow white hair peeked out from under the pulled up hood and blue eyes peered at him. In his hands he twirled an old branch; the top shaped much like a shepherd's crook. John scowled at him. He had never wanted to see this person ever again. He loathed this person.

"Somehow I knew that I would meet you again at some point despite trying my best to avoid you, Jack Frost," John answered coldly. A rather odd tone to becoming from his mouth.

"Ah, you don't hate me that much Johnny, old pale, do you?" A grin shot across his face and jumped down off the railing, landing like a cat on his feet. Frost spread out from where his feet had landed.

"What do you think you're doing Jack?" John growled as he eyed the ice. Jack causally looked down.

"What do you mean?"

"My job is to bring along spring and summer. You're not exactly helping," John snapped.

"Geez, Sparky, lighten up," Jack said as he strolled slowly down the porch steps.

"I would tell you to take a chill pill, but I doubt that would help." John was fully aware that puns were being used, but he was ticked. Jack always interfered with his work.

"You're probably right," Jack chuckled lightly with an off-setting smile.

"If you're here for a reason Frost spit it out. Or if you're only here to infuriate me, be gone! I haven't used my heat on something living for a long time; you might just prove to me as a valuable target."

"No need to blow your top Johnny, I just wanted to have a chat with an old friend."

"Friend?" John couldn't help but scoff. "When have we ever been friends?"

"Aren't you being a little too harsh Johnny?" Jack asked a grin stilled plastered on his face. He leaned against his staff, looking up at John, who was still on the porch steps.

"Would you stop calling me that?!" John snapped; his temper was at boiling point. If Jack Frost wanted to be incinerated, he would take the rising heat as a hint to leave.

"Whoa, turn down the heat already!" Jack said loudly as he rose up an arm to block the heat wave coming off of John's body. However, John did not want to stop, if he could drive away Jack with the continuing of the hot air, then he would continue. Jack stumbled backwards as the heat only intensified. John slowly approached Jack, who only drew farther away.

"John, seriously!" Jack exclaimed, barely audible above the blood rushing through John's head. That's when Jack Frost cracked. "Enough!"

Cold air canceled out the hot and slammed right into John. That only made him angrier and the heat from his body rose to fight against Jack's cold. No one around the two battling boys noticed the display, obviously because they couldn't see them. But, neither was Jack or John paying attention to their surroundings, and soon frost was traveling quickly across the road and tar was bubbling. Soon, someone would see the strange accruing phenomenon, but would not be able to explain it.

Flames flickered across John's hands and around his body in general. Snowing was swirling around Jack. Jack, due to his control over the wind, and John, the heat from the flames crackling around his feet propelling him upward, were both hovering a few meters in the air. Jack glared at him with a frosty stare and John stared at Jack with a blazing glare.

How John so wanted to lob a ball of fire at Jack Frost! The guy who always acted carefree despite the regulations of his job. They both had jobs to do, the exact opposite of each other actually. He would bring in fall and winter, well John brought in spring and summer. Anger welled up inside John at the thought of jack's easy going manner. He started to take aim with his hand, the fire pooled in it crackling alive. But he stopped himself. Why?

Just plain and simple; he knew this was childish. If Jack wanted to neglect his duties, it was fine by John. Perhaps Manny would select somebody else to take over Jack's job. At least he tried to tell himself that is why he stopped himself. Maybe there was another reason. However, if there was, John did not know it. Nor would he care, he had been chosen to perform a job and that was his life. John's flames burned out and he dropped to the ground.

"Just go Jack. I have things to finish." John turned away from the other guy and walked away. Whether Jack left right away or not, John didn't know. It didn't matter. His job was all that his life pertained to now, his responsibility.

John walked down the middle of the street, not caring about the cars that were harmlessly passed through his body.

**Author's Note: I liked the ****_Rise of the Guardians_****, what else can I say. John Blaze was just an idea that I came up with, a character with the opposite personality of Jack Frost. Jack being a carefree spirit, well Blaze is the responsible one. If you like him, use him in your own stories (This is, after all a one-shot and I probably won't visit it again). **


End file.
